Buon Anno Nuovo, Kyouya!
by Cielooo
Summary: Malam tahun baru, Dino mengajak Kyouya kencan! Ternyata, Dino sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mengejutkan si skylark! Kejutan manis atau... pahit? Dibuat untuk merayakan tahun baru 2012! D x fem!18. RnR, Onegai?


**B**uon **A**nno **N**uovo, **K**youya!

=**D**ino **C**avallone—**K**youya **H**ibari (female version)=

**Katekyo **_Hitman _Reborn! © **Amano Akira**

* * *

><p><span>31 Desember 2011<span>

Tanggal itu tertampang di meja sang _skylark _perempuan itu. Hibari Kyouka, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori Middle School. _Skylark _tersebut sendiri sedang mengerjakan tugasnya—lembaran tugas-tugas biasa baginya, ya, dia sudah membuatnya sejak kemarin. Karena menjelang tahun baru, makin banyak saja tugas komite kedisiplinan. _Event-event _sekolah kebanggaannya yang akan diselenggarakan, diurus olehnya. Matanya tidak terlihat mengantuk, karena saat mengantuk, dirinya dibangunkan oleh peliharaannya yang bagai artis saja, jago nyanyi—Hibird, senantiasa menyanyikan Namimori Anthem.

Ya, dia suka saat ini. Tenang tanpa suara, yaa… hanya saja—

"_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori mo~" –handphone_nya diam terus.

"Telpon, siapa…?" wajar saja, Hari Sabtu, harusnya tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Terutama sekarang masih jam 9 pagi. Semua orang harusnya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bersantai di rumah, 'kan? Apalagi si author, masih tidur tuh anak! Kecapean _browsing _gambar Dino dan Hibari. Ah, si author juga sibuk _browsing _fanfiction D18, ya 'kan *ngelirik author*?

**Haneuma **_**calling…**_

Hibari's PoV

Si Haneuma… mau apa dia? Sudahlah, diamkan saja… diamkan saja…

1 menit kemudian

5 menit kemudian

10 menit kemudi—

—aarghhh! Ini Haneuma tidak bisa menyerah apa? Dasar keras kepala! Aku pun mengangkat _handphone_ku, bakal aku putusin dia! Iya, iya, aku dan itu _haneuma _sudah pacaran sejak… umm… 18 Desember lalu. Dia bilang sih, cocok dengan kita angkanya, kenapa ya? Aahh… mendingan aku jawab saja deh, biar lebih cepat selesai, "Halo?"

"_Kyouya! Apa kabarmu! Aaahhh~ akhirnya kamu menjawab telponku juga! Kamu tidak tahu betapa kumerindukanmuu!"_ –oke, mungkin itu hal terburuk yang kulakukan—menjawab telpon haneuma itu saat dia mengawalinya dengan nada _menggelikan _itu.

Kututup saja deh. Menggelikan dan membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga saja, "KYOUYA! Jangan ditutup dulu~ Kyouyaa~" oke, kurenungkan niatku dan aku akan mendengarnya selama 1 menit saja. Ah tidak, kukoreksi, 10 detik. "Bicaralah yang benar dan HAL PENTING saja, Cavallone."

"Iya, iya, kamu sibuk hari ini, Kyouya?" dia disebrang telpon menanyakan hal yang SUPER tidak penting itu. "**tentu saja aku sibut SEKALI, Cavallone,**" kutekankan nadaku di sana. Aku tidak peduli suaraku seperti pria, pokoknya aku masih perempuan dan aku tidak ingin diganggu.

"Eeeh? Kutanya dari Kusakabe-san lewat Romario, katanya kamu tidak sibuk? Dan pekerjaanmu hanya 1 tumpuk kertas lagi?" Kusakabe brengsek. Dia membocorkannya, harusnya dia kusuruh libur saja. Namun… memang bener sih tinggal 1 tumpuk kertas lagi.

"Iya, jadi kenapa Cavallone?" kataku dengan nada dingin. Tapi tetap saja, suara lumayan _feminime_ku masih menggema dengan jelas. Kurasa itu malam membuat suaraku terdengar… _moe_. Pokoknya, jangan sampai aku disamakan dengan _herbivore _itu. (dibaca: Tsunayoshi Sawada, dia 'kan suaranya lumayan _moe!)_

"_Gini, bagaimana kalau kita… kencan?_" tanyanya dengan ugh, agak… malu-malu.

"Tidak." Jawabku dengan tegas.

"_Ayolah~" _

"Tidak."

"_Ayolaaah~"_

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Cavallone."

"…ngg… bagaimana kalau kamu menerima kencan ini, dan aku tidak akan menelponmu lagi, selama… 1 minggu! Gimana?" 1 minggu tanpa telpon dari si berisik Cavallone? Hampir saja aku menjawab iya, tapi… ayolah, 1 minggu? "1 bulan dan aku akan menjawab iya."

Dia terdengar seperti menabrakkan mukanya ke mejanya, entah bagaimana aku tahu itu, pokoknya pasti dia menabrakkan mukanya, "….deal. Kujemput kamu jam setengah enam di Namimori-chuu, kamu masih ada pekerjaan, 'kan? Jangan lupa ganti baju, yaa!" nadanya mengatakan bahwa keputusan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, dengan terpaksa kujawab "Ya. Telat datang 1 menit, kita putus." Nada mengancamku membuatnya menjedotkan mukanya lagi, dan dia menjawab iya dan menutup telponnya.

Tunggu, haneuma bukannya ada di… Italia?

"Ah sudahlah, lanjut saja deh aku menyelesaikan pekerjaaku," aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku tanpa henti, entah kenapa aku agak menantikan kencan kami nanti… oke, coret. Aku tidak sabar untuk meng_kamikorosu_nya karena sudah menggangguku.

Baju bebas ya…?

5. 28, Namimori Middle School, _front gate_

Aku datang 2 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, kenapa? Karena aku tidak bingung seperti gadis yang lain dalam memutuskan baju apa yang dipakai saat kencan. Simpel saja, kaos putih dengan _vest _hitam dan rok motif kotak-kotak ungu dan hitam, ditambah _boots _berwarna hitam. Tasku juga hanya tas selempang berbahan denim. Ah, dan Hibird yang berada di tempat _favourite_nya, pundakku. Dan… Satu-satunya sepatu yang kupunya adalah: sandal pantai, sepatu sekolah, dan boots. Selesai.

Ternyata si haneuma sudah datang lebih cepat dariku. "Kyouya~ kamu sudah datang!" dia memakai bajunya yang biasa. Ayolah, dia tidak mempunyai baju lain? Don mafia, masa hanya memiliki 1 set baju saja? Eh? Dia tidak dikelilingi oleh para _herbivore _anak buahnya itu? Hn, tidak menarik untuk ku_kamikorosu._

"Tumben tidak bersama _herbivore-herbivore_mu, Cavallone."

Dia tersenyum singkat, "hehehe… aku hanya mau berdua denganmu, Kyouya!" kalau aku perempuan _herbivore _lainnya, aku akan bersemu merah. Tapi aku, _carnivore_, tidak akan sama sekali. "Hn, silahkan jatuh ke jurang atau jatuh ke lantai—aku tidak peduli, tanggung sendiri akibatnya jika kamu tidak bersama _herbivore_mu itu," haneuma memang super _herbivore _tanpa anak buah _herbivore_nya itu. Jadi, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa? Itu salahnya sendiri. Kalau dia meninggal? …mm… mungkin hanya beberapa tetes air mata.

"Tenang saja, Kyouya! Aku sudah mengantisipasinya…" dia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas… itu bukannya foto anak buah _herbivore_nya, Romario dan Ivan? Tunggu, mereka bersama… Kusakabe? "Foto Romario dan Ivan sedang pesta sake bersama Kusakabe! Aku diberi Romario sebagai jimat agar aku baik-baik saja hari ini! Hehe…" oke, dia memang merencanakan hal ini matang-matang.

"Jadi, kamu mau ke mana, haneuma?" Tanyaku ketika kami sudah berjalan pergi dari sekolah. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman andalannya, dan menjawabku, "…lihat saja nanti, Kyouya~" ya ampun, dia merahasiakannya. Ya… lumayan membuat penasaran juga sih…

"Oh?" jawabku ringan.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, kami menaiki kereta dan tujuannya… aku tidak sempat melihatnya, kebetulan sekali aku mau ke toilet saat haneuma itu membeli tiketnya.

Dan 10 menit lagi, kami turun di daerah perkotaan juga. "Ayo!" dia menarik tanganku, aku sebenarnya malas dan tidak suka ditarik sama sekali, tapi, yaa… sudahlah, biarkan saja dia menarikku, err… dia sadar tidak, sih? Dia itu sudah menggandeng tanganku! Kami berpegangan tangan! Ugh, menjijikan dan terdengar sangat _herbivore _perkataaku tadi.

"Tadaaa~ selamat datang, Kyouya!" Oke, aku tidak sadar kalau kami ternyata sampai di suatu gedung, dan memasuki gedung putih itu, aku sendiri tidak sempat melihat nama papannya… hn, aku sudah keburu ditarik oleh _kuso haneuma _ini.

Oke… dalamnya ternyata… anak anjing yang sangat banyak!

"Kamu suka tempat ini, Kyouya? Ini adalah Puppies _Café_!" Haneuma itu menggandeng tanganku, menyeretku ke sebuah _counter_ dengan wanita sekitar 20-an yang menjaga _counter _tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Puppies Café! Di sini, kalian bisa bermain dengan para anak anjing, bahkan mengadopsinya! Tapi, anda sekalian dilarang memberinya makan, oke? Nah, tuan dan nona, mau pesan apa?" perempuan itu tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arah Haneuma dengan tatapan terserah-mau-minum-apa-aku-tidak-peduli, Haneuma sudah mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Umm… 2 gelas _Black Coffee, _dan kamu mau kue apa, Kyouya?" Tanya si Haneuma ke araku, "aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kalau begitu… kamu mau tiramisu, Kyouya? Tidak manis, kok," aku mengangguk saja, aku memang bukan penggemar kue.

"2 _Black Coffee _dan 2 tiramisu," si Haneuma memesan makanannya, si kasir pun mengangguk dan berkata "2 _Black Coffe _dan 2 Tiramisu, semuanya jadi 800 yen," aku pun mengeluarkan dompetku, sebelum Haneuma menghentikanku dan membayarnya, "traktiranku, Kyouya!"

Dan kami tinggal di tempat itu sekitar 1 setengah jam, aku sangat senang! Anak anjing di sana memang sangat lucu, ada Rottweiler, Retriever, Chihuahua, Puddle, dan Husky! Sayang, si Haneuma bilang kami harus ke tempat lain, dan ini dia! Tempat lain yang dibicarakan oleh si Haneuma itu.

Ya, tempat ini adalah…

—gedung yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tokyo Tower.

"Kyouya, bisakah kamu ganti dengan ini?" dia menyerahkan kantung putih kepadaku, yaa… aku mengangguk saja deh, lalu aku pun berjalan ke toilet…

Oke, aku sendiri tidak percaya, aku memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna _violet _dengan renda kupu-kupu hitam di bagian bawahnya. Aku sangat tidak suka memakai gaun. Dan kenapa aku harus memakai gaun sekarang? Bahkan, kenapa ukurannya bisa pas! Dan, hoi, apa yang Haneuma itu pikirkan? High-heels putih? Aku pun menyibakkan rambutku saat mematut di depan cermin, rambut 10 cm di bawah bahuku pun mengalir. "Hn, pokoknya akan ku_kamikorosu_." Dan aku pun melangkah pergi dari toilet itu.

Saat aku keluar dari WC, terlihat si Haneuma sudah memakai jas. Lebih tepatnya, pakaian _mafioso_nya. Mungkin baginya itu adalah pakaian sehari-hari. Hn? Apa itu? Dia bersemu? Oke, aku benar-benar merasa aneh. "Ada apa, Haneuma?" tanyaku dengan nada biasaku.

"T-tidak! A-ayo," diapun menarik tanganku, ternyata, dia sudah memesan tempat di restoran ini yang ternyata restoran bintang lima. Kami duduk di tempat yang mendapat _view _bagus, di dekat jendela yang menghadap Tokyo Tower yang terletak di sebrang jalan

Tiba-tiba kami diberikan sebotol _wine _merah—yang dapat dipastikan mahal—dan dua gelas wine.

"Silahkan, Kyouya," si Haneuma menuangkan _wine _tersebut ke gelasku, dan aku menerimanya.

"_Cheers," _kami meng-tos-kan gelas berisi _wine _tersebut, dan kami pun meminum _wine _itu. Rasanya… aneh. Agak pahit dan manis. Wajarlah, aku baru pertama kalinya mencoba anggur.

"Kyouya! Lihat!" Haneuma menunjuk ke arah jendela, dan aku menengok ke arahnya, hitam. Tapi segera digantikan dengan kilauan kembang api yang diluncurkan, "bagus, 'kan?" si Haneuma tersenyum sambil menopang wajahnya. Aku mengangguk saja dan menatap kilau kembang api itu.

Kembang api itu menyusut lagi, beriringan dengan hitungan mundur tahun baru.

10...

9…

8…

7…

6…

Haneuma itu memanggilku, "Kyouya…" maka aku menengok ke arahnya, dan dia… menciumku. Bibirnya yang hangat bertemu dengan bibirku, untunglah _herbivore-herbivore _itu belum menyadarinya dan sibuk menghitung mundur…

5…

4…

Haneuma itu melepaskan ciumannya, dan kini berlutut layaknya pangeran di cerita _herbivore…_

"Kyouya…" sekarang, kurasa semua orang melihat kea rah kami. Haneuma memang tidak merasa malu, ya? Benar-benar memalukan dilihat semua orang. Memang sih, biasanya aku juga dilihat oleh orang-orang, ya, _herbivore-herbivore _Namimori-_chuu. _Tapi, ini berbeda!

3…

Dia mengeluarkan boks kecil berwarna merah, dan isinya… cincin?

"Kyouya… _would you like to be my fiancé?" _katanya dengan wajah seriusnya yang sangat jarah terlihat. Semua orang sekarang menatap kami, memang kami ini tontonan, apa? Sungguh, kalau aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku, aku akan meng-_kamikorosu herbivore-herbivore _ini.

2…

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, aku membuka mulutku, semua orang—terutama _herbivore _di depanku ini—menantikan jawabanku, "_yes, signore Ha—Dino…" _dia menyematkan cincin pertunangan itu di jari manis kiriku, dan tersenyum.

1…

0…

Dia mendekatiku, dan mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya seiring dengan perubahan tahun.

"_Happy new year! _Dan selamat untuk pasangan baru ini!" semua orang—lebih tepatnya _herbivore _lemah—yang menonton pernyataan Haneuma itu bertepuk tangan da nada juga yang bersiul. Haneuma itu memegang pundakku, dan menghadap ke arah kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan Tokyo Tower dan langit malam yang dikelilingi kembang api…

Dengan perlahan dan berbisik-bisik, kuucapkan…

.

"_Buon Anno Nuovo, Signore _Dino…"

.

* * *

><p><strong>=OWARI dengan GaJenya=<strong>

**Story end—author's note**

Baik! Ini D18 pertama sayaaa! Bahagia banget akhirnya selesai! Tapi, ini harusnya di_publish _kemari malem. Biar pas sama hitungan tahun barunya… hiks! Tapi aku keburu disuruh pergi ke XXI buat nonton… ya, yang pasti…

**Selamat tahun baru 2012, mohon bantuannya tahun ini juga! Semoga Dino dan Kyoya selalu dan selamanya langgeng!**

Akhir kata…

**Please Review!**


End file.
